lost_and_stolenfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Calliwell
Violet Lyra Calliwell '' "I don't know, David. I don't know if I really do love you as you do me, but I'm willing to give anything to spend just as much as five minutes with you. So, yes, really. I'm in love with you''." - Violet Calliwell Background Violet Lyra Calliwell ( her real name is "Naomi Lynch", but was changed ) is one of the major characters of Found and Returned, the sequel to Lost and Stolen. She is the love interest of David Blakeley, although the two can't stand each other at first. You're not much given too much information about her mother, only you know that she was captured in the dead of night, and Violet and her father, Sir Daniel, wasn't present while she was taken. Much importantly, she is the daughter of Columbus Boarding School's dean, second-in-command, Sir Daniel Calliwell, which gives her a lot of power around the school. Appearance Violet is first described as a very pretty and fair girl. Her skin is smooth and light brown, and her main trademark is her hip-length natural curly hair, that often gets into her face, but it's pinned to the side, a very small fringe down her forehead. At first, David and her are assigned to read up a project, but the two get off to a very rocky start, and spend the rest of the day together, trying to understand their problems. In the dead of night, Violet realizes her true feelings for him, but hides it, knowing it's going to distract her from a good education. Meanwhile, Nicholas and Violet are off to the same thing. There are times when she places her hair in a messy braid or gives it a pretty headband, but it often in a black blazer, a gray pinafore, a white polo worn beneath, white stockings, and ankle-high boots. Her personality is quite flirtatious, given she's always playing with David's glasses. It is theorized that David liked her before she began to like him. It is also said she's about Annie's age, but looks a bit more bustier. Relationships Annie McAllister & David Blakeley : While Annie doesn't spend as much time with Violet as David does, but at first thinks she up to no good. After the adventure to free the slaves, Annie begins to think fondly of Violet and apologizes to her. The two reconcile shortly before they arrive back to Michigan, hence why both Annie and David trust her. With Remy as well, he trusts her wholeheartedly, but her heart sets out to David a few days or hours after she meets him. At first, the two disagree on everything, and don't connect with each other, but soon understand each other's problems and connect, unbeknownst to them at the time. When Annie confronts Violet in the near-ending, she screams "Because I love him!", although their conversation has nothing to do with him, or in this case, David. Slowly, and bashfully, she admits her feelings for him, and unbeknownst to the girls, David was listening to the entire thing. The relationship between David and Violet is very strong, given that they would often give up anything for each other. In a deleted chapter, David was to sacrifice his life for Annie, hence his death, but would end up recovered. It is shown, when they were to lock lips constant times in the novel, they felt very deeply for each other. David returns his feelings, by later on calling Violet "darling," but in a teasing way. Sir Daniel Calliwell is Violet's father and the Dean of Columbus Boarding School. He isn't much shown, rather mentioned, and sleeps in a chamber he shares with Violet. Since he is strict over the loss of her mother, he bans her from ever making romantic contact with any sort, but she wishes to. She also wishes to become something of her own, but since women didn't have a lot of rights, it sends her into unhappiness - all until she meets the Blakeleys. She's also sent to sleep in his chamber as well, but since she constantly tries to get out of the chamber, Sir Daniel locks every single door or window, but somehow, she found an escape through the floor tiles. On the night of both David an Violet's assignment, he tells her to meet him in the courtyard, where they go over their stuff, and where they soon learn that they care for each other. It is told, when Violet decides to stay in Michigan, she writes to David rather maturely and Remy even says that she's "craving to touch him" and that she can't wait to see him again. Sir Daniel doesn't approve of any of this, until David proves to him that he's the one for Violet. Trivia * Violet means "a violet." * In the future, Violet refuses to David's proposal, and soon after, she says yes, and later on, the two have three children : Nathan, Oliver, and Ambrose Durchville, although David calls them "the Blakeleys." * It is theorized that Violet behaves much like Megara from Disney's ''Hercules, ''given the two don't want to spend too much time on their love interests. * There are times when Violet's flirtatious and dreamy, as stated by Malcom. * Violet is older than David by a few months.